mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Immortals
Immortals are beings in the ''Mortal Kombat'' universe. While not on the same level as Demi-Gods, Gods, Elder Gods or Titans, Immortals share similar traits to such beings such as their longevity and unkillable nature. About Immortals Immortals are beings below the level of Gods and Titans but share traits with them such as their longevity and unkillable nature. These beings are known to live for thousands, if not millions of years and are unfazed by the ravages of time. Additionally, their undying nature allows them to live through the harshest of battles and remain alive through whatever injury they may encounter. However, despite this, Immortals can actually die, however extreme measures are required to kill them. Elder Gods are the most notable Immortals, as beings of Elder God ranking can not die by normal means. This is noted by the defeat of the Fallen Elder God Shinnok, who was decapitated by the Thunder God Raiden, yet his disembodied head was still alive. Titans, being known to have created Elder Gods, also share this trait. Noob Saibot heavily implies that he his fellow Revenants are Immortal due to them already being dead. This could also be supported by the fact that Noob Saibot survived his entire body being destroyed by a Soulnado and that he can pull an entire sickle from his chest completely unscathed and keep it in his shoulder, however the latter may just be a result of his undead nature rather than Immortality. The artificial construct Geras also proves his Immortality by his manipulation of time, being able to revert time to before his demise. Additionally, he states he grows stronger with each resurrection from his previous death. Kharon states his Immortality when being tortured and incapacitated by D'Vorah. Non-canon guest characters Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees also show signs of Immortality. Freddy's appearance in the dreams of his victims renders him impervious to any form of damage to his actual being, as his power allows him to manipulate the events of the dream to his own. Jason Voorhees shows signs of Immortality by his inability to die, "dying" countless times and returning to kill again and again. List of Known Immortals * Raiden - (Formerly in 1st Timeline as Elder God) * Shao Kahn - (Currently, formerly believed to be God in 1st Timeline) * Shinnok - (Fallen Elder God of Death, Corruption and Darkness) * Cetrion - (Fallen Elder Goddess of Life, Virtue and Light) * Geras - (Artificial Construct) * Kronika - (Titaness, former Keeper of Time) * Kharon * Liu Kang - (Formerly Human/Revenant in the 2nd Timeline, currently Fire/Thunder God and Keeper of Time) Non-Canon * Freddy Krueger - (Non-canon Guest Character, Dream Demon) * Jason Voorhees - (Non-canon Guest Character, Revenant) Death of an Immortal Due to their durability, Immortals are known to be impossible to kill, however extreme measures are needed in order to actually kill them. These methods have varied but have proven possible on successfully defeating and killing an Immortal. Known Defeated/Killed Immortals * Raiden - Killed by Shao Kahn who was empowered with Blaze's power in the 1st Timeline during Armageddon * Shao Kahn - Killed by the combined efforts of the Elder Gods empowering Raiden in the 2nd Timeline * Cetrion - Sacrificed her essence to empower her mother, Kronika, in the new Timeline * Kronika - Killed by Liu Kang who was empowered by Raiden and his future self in the new Timeline * Freddy Krueger - Immortal in the dreams of his victims, but becomes mortal when brought to the real world * Jason Voorhees - When his entire body is destroyed (even then, this may not result in him dying) Trivia * Raiden, Shao Kahn, Cetrion, and Kronika are the only Immortals in the series that have died in one way or another. ** Raiden, Shao Kahn and Kronika are the only ones that were killed by a fighter being assisted by an outside source, with Raiden it was with Shao Kahn being empowered by Blaze, with Shao Kahn it was from Raiden being empowered by the Elder Gods and with Kronika it was Raiden empowering Liu Kang. *** Cetrion is the only Immortal, and so far the only Elder Gods, to actually die by killing themselves. * Despite other characters and Shinnok himself stating that Elder Gods cannot die, they never directly state the Elder Gods as Immortals despite them being unkillable. * Kharon is the first character to actually say they are Immortal, as he says this to D'Vorah that he can not die in her attempts to incapacitate him and torture him. * Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger are the only non-canon Immortals featured in the series as playable characters. * Due to his status as the new Keeper of Time, Liu Kang gains Immortality with his manipulation of the timelines just like Kronika had. Category:Characters Category:Species